Stolen
by Madness'n'Mayhem
Summary: (NB: Rating will change) Dylan disappears. The other angels have to recruit help from Charlie's brother, Thomas, and Thomas's Angels to find Dylan. Meanwhile, an ongoing crime is taking place. Will the angels be reunited in time to stop it?
1. A Nightmare and A Kidnapping

Disclaimer and Authors Note: I am just a dedicated fan of Charlie's Angels. I don't own Dylan or Anthony the Thin Man (unfortunately) or any other characters you recognise. Thomas and his angels are mine, though. I make no money for this, so please don't sue. I'm trying to become a better writer, so reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks! Read on...  
  
12th January 2003  
  
The tip of his own sword was pushed through his chest with a vicious force. His milky blue eyes clouded over and a pained expression came over his face. Dylan screamed as the Thin Man fell over the edge: "NOOOOOO!"  
  
She jolted awake, panting raggedly. She sat up, allowing her breathing to return to normal. Her memories of that night atop the hotel roof were vividly brought to life in her dreams. She had relived that night a hundred times over in her mind. She looked over her shoulder at the clock on her bed-side table. 6.30. "Ohhh." She moaned to herself. "I'd better get up. I know I won't be able to sleep anymore this morning." She threw the covers off her legs and stood up, wincing as her bare feet touched the cold wooden floor. She padded into the bathroom, where she proceeded to have a hot shower and get ready for her day.  
  
Dylan wasn't a very modest person, nor was she concerned about what people thought of her appearance. She lived in a fairly secluded area, and as she was so well equipped to take care of herself, she didn't worry about security. Sure, she locked her doors, but she didn't exactly worry about being fully dressed before walking passed open (and sometimes, unlocked) windows. She was too busy getting the right water temperature to notice that her bedroom window was being slowly pushed open from the outside, by an unknown figure. The intruder slid one leg inside the building, then the other leg, then the torso, until they were inside Dylan's apartment. They carefully shut the window, then walked over and unlocked the front door.  
  
She stood in the shower, luxuriating in the heat of the water in that steamy, enclosed environment. Suddenly, her phone rang. 'Who'd be ringing at this hour?' she wondered to herself, as she reached for the tap. 'Shit!" the muttered swear word escaped her lips as shampoo ran down from in her hair to her eyes. She pushed the door of the shower open, nearly tripping over the mat on the floor. She groped blindly for the towel, hurriedly wiping her eyes as she ran towards the phone. She dropped the towel, picking up the phone, she said "Hello?" There was no answer. "Hello?" she tried again. "Damn it!" She cursed, dropping the phone back onto its receiver. She looked over at the clock again. 6:50. 'At least I still have time to finish my shower.' She thought inwardly. Sighing, she stood up, and walked back into the bathroom, where the shower was still running, picking up her towel along the way.  
  
As she bent over to pick up her towel, she heard rustling coming from the living room. She wrapped the towel around her and went to investigate. Walking through her foyer, she realised the front door was open. She peeked her head around the door, but there was no-one in her modest front yard. She passed the noise off as paranoia, and shut the front door. Turning around, she was met by a tall imposing figure dressed all in black, including gloves and a mask. The only part of the intruders body that was visible was their eyes. They were piercing blue, and seemed very familiar to Dylan. She had lashed out with a vicious kick to the person in front of her whilst two men grabbed her from behind. She struggled furiously kicking, thrashing about, and dropping her towel in the process. One of her assailants snapped a blindfold over her eyes, and the other brought a foul- smelling damp cloth to her mouth. Her quick brain analysed the scent. Chloroform. She had just enough time for one more kick before she blacked out completely.  
  
At a time when Dylan's bedside clock read 7:30, the phone rang again. It rang and rang and rang, waiting for an answer, but there was no-one there to answer it. When her answering machine came on, there was a frenzied message from Alex.  
  
"Dylan! Natalie and I need you here. We're at Bosley's place. Bosley's house, with both of our Bosleys, Max and Mama Bosley in it, was set on fire sometime early this morning. We need you with us. To check it out. They've all suffered first degree burns and they've inhaled a fair amount of smoke. Not enough to kill them, but they've all been rushed to hospital in ambulances. The fire brigade has already put out the flames. We need to check out what's left of this place for clues. Meet us here. Bye!"  
  
Her message would go unanswered today. 


	2. The Need for Explanations

12th January 2003  
  
"I mean it, Alex. I'm truly worried about Dylan. It's just not like her to not answer her phone. Especially not if she knows that someone's in trouble." Natalie and Alex were driving back to the Agency to analyse some samples that they had brought back from Bosley's house. "Maybe she was out. We don't know why she didn't answer her phone. Maybe she was hung-over. She did say that she was going out last night. She'll be fine." Although to Natalie, Alex's words were far from reassuring. They just incited many more theories about what kind of bad things could have happened to Dylan. "Yeah, well if she was out why didn't she answer her cell phone? You and I both know that Dylan never goes anywhere without her phone. What if she did go out and get drunk last night? What if she never came home? I'm worried. I rang her before and she still wont answer. At 12:30. It's 1:45 now. She would have at least rang me back by now." Alex had had enough. She was trying to remain calm, however she was having trouble. One of her best friends was possibly missing, another was having a panic attack, and three of her closest friends were in hospital. "Just shut up, Natalie. Do you think I'm not worried about Dylan? We should go over to her house to see if she's there, but STOP PANICKING! If something is wrong with Dylan, then panicking will NOT help!" Alex (who was driving) swerved the car over to the left to the first off ramp. She began to drive down side roads and suburban streets to Dylan's house. Meanwhile, Natalie tried to ring Dylan's cell again, but to no avail. "She's not answering." Said Natalie simply. Alex's only response was to push her foot further down on the accelerator.  
  
..........................................  
  
When Dylan woke up, she was tied to a chair in a dark red room. There seemed to be a large number of coat racks around the walls, as there were quite a few expensive looking furs hanging from them. Her head felt like it was spinning and she couldn't focus on anything for more than two seconds. She heard voices in the distance, and although they were muffled, she could make out that there were two voices, male and female. If she strained her ears, and held her breath (so as not to make any noise herself) she could also hear the sound of footsteps. 3 sets of footsteps. And they were getting louder quite rapidly. She suddenly remembered that when they had grabbed her, she had only been wearing a towel, and dropped it in the fight that ensued. Not wishing to face unknown people wearing only her birthday suit, she tried to undo the ropes binding her hands behind the chair, but she realised that she wasn't naked. She was wearing a dark blue evening-gown, with light blue heels. 'What kind of an occasion is this that they would dress me like this?' she wondered to herself. She didn't have much time to muse on this, however as the door on the far side of the room swung open.  
  
It swung open to reveal a man in a light grey suit. By his complexion, Dylan deemed him to be Greek. Standing next to him was a tall, statuesque blonde woman, whose dress seemed to be taped on. "See. I told you she was pretty." Said the Greek man. The blonde woman just giggled. She walked over to Dylan. "Hello, Dylan. It's nice to see that you're finally awake." "Who are you? Why am I here? What have you done to my friends?" "Calm down Dylan. Your friends are fine. All will be explained to you in due time. In the meantime, Gareth," she called out to the Greek man. "Gareth, untie her. She is to be our guest of honour tonight." She turned back to Dylan, as Gareth untied her. "We're having a little party, and you're invited." A question began forming in her mind, as Gareth stood up and announced; "Finished! Now lets get back downstairs to the party. I can tell everyone's just dying to meet you." Gareth grabbed her hand and pulled her up from her chair. The blonde woman smiled. "I'm Jacinta, by the way. And this is my house." As they walked her through winding corridors, she began to wonder. 'What's this all about? And didn't I hear three sets of footsteps? Where's the third person?" After five minutes of silently walking, Gareth piped up. "I can tell that you have a million questions. All will be explained to you eventually. Now I must warn you, at this party we have some shady characters, and plus, we don't want you running off on us, so we have organised a chaperone."  
  
They stopped next to a steel door, with a number keypad next to it. Dylan adjusted her dress, and leaned forward to get a better look at the number Jacinta was punching in. She only caught the last 3 digits of the 5 digit code. 468. She silently reprimanded herself for not seeing the first two digits. She didn't have time to ponder the meaning of these numbers when the door slid open.  
  
"This is your chaperone." Said Gareth, and Dylan looked up at the man standing in the doorway. Her sharp intake of breath spoke volumes to Jacinta, who chuckled. "I see you two have met." 


	3. A Search Ensues

Dylan stood there, shocked. 'How the hell can he be here?' she wondered. His bright blue eyes sparkled in amusement at the look on her face. Gareth broke the silence with unnecessary introductions.  
  
"Dylan, this is Anthony. Anthony, this is Dylan." Putting on a facade of cooperation, she held her hand out for him to shake. "I believe we've met." He eyed her warily, before cautiously shaking her outstretched hand. "Anthony," said Jacinta. "Keep an eye on her." With that, Gareth offered his arm to Jacinta, and they swept past Dylan and Anthony, going outside to mingle with their guests. Anthony motioned for Dylan to precede him out. She smiled pleasantly before realising that when she had gotten out of the shower that morning, she had still been wearing his medallion. Gathering her wits, she walked past him with an air of grace. Determined not to let her situation get her down, she began walking around looking for any familiar faces. She was constantly aware of Anthony's presence a few steps behind her. 'Well, first things first,' she thought. 'I need a drink.' And she headed over to the bar.  
  
..................................  
  
When Alex and Natalie reached Dylan's house, they were shocked to find that her front door was opened. "Dylan's usually more careful than that." Said Natalie, her worried expression deepening. " Yeah. Let's take a look inside." Said Alex, brushing past Natalie to enter the living room. Upon entering, they found a towel and a rag lying on the floor in the foyer. Alex picked them up, and sniffed the towel, trying to pick up an unknown scent. "Hmm. Strawberry and Rose. Dylan's chosen shampoo."  
  
Meanwhile, Natalie had gone poking around in Dylan's bedroom, and was confused to find that her cupboard was empty. A search of her bathroom revealed that all of Dylan's toiletries were also missing. Natalie went back into the living room to talk to Alex. "All her stuff is gone," she began. "But she'll be back. She's taken your boots. She was probably wearing them when she left." She looked over at Alex, who was checking the walls in the foyer. "What are you doing?" "I'm checking the walls for signs of trauma. There was a minimal struggle. She had just finished her shower," se threw the towel to Natalie, which she sniffed. "Dylan's shampoo." said Natalie as she walked into the foyer. "Yeah. Which means she wasn't wearing my boots when she was ambushed with this." She held up the rag. "Chloroform?" Natalie guessed. "Yep. 7 hour old Chloroform." Said Alex. "How do you know its 7 hours old?" "Well, I cant be sure until I analyse it, but I rang her at 7.30 this morning, which she didn't answer, so it had to be before that." "Alright. Hey!" Natalie's ears perked up as a realisation hit her. "Did Dylan install that security camera that Bosley gave her?" "She should have. We'll just have to find where she keeps the console." Said Alex.  
  
In the search that ensued, they searched every room in the house, before finding the console in the top of Dylan's cupboard. Still in the box it came in. 


End file.
